Special Assignment: Honeymoon
by Razzly
Summary: Hilde assigns Duo to arrange their honeymoon so she can work on their wedding in peace. How will their honeymoon turn out? Will Duo totally mess things up or make it perfect? Read to find out! CAUTION!! LIME SCENTED SCENES!
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer: This goes for this chapter and all following chapters. I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else I could get sued for.]  
  
  
Prologue   
  
Hilde had planned her and Duo's wedding for months, making sure everything was perfect. She often spent nights going without sleep because she was so engulfed in making preparations.   
  
Now, many of you might be wondering what Duo was doing all this time. Well, mostly he was sleeping. But make no mistake, Hilde didn't totally not let him work on her, I mean THEIR wedding. No, no, Duo didn't want her to do all of it, so Hilde finally gave him a 'special assignment.' Hilde told him that if he let her plan the wedding without him interfering that she would let him organize their honeymoon. He accepted the assignment and told her to have no fear!  
  
The months passed and the wedding arrived. It was a huge success! Relena was Hilde's maid of honor, and Heero was Duo's best man. Of course the other Gundam pilots and their dates came as well. The ceremony was beautiful and everyone cried accept for Heero and surprisingly Quatre. Wufei cried like a baby, but Hilde and Duo weren't sure if it was because he was happy, or because Sally dragged him there.  
  
The reception was wild to say the least. At first there was a little dancing, but mostly off the floor chatter. Well, as the night progressed and after everyone had a few drinks, things got insane!! Dancing and laughing and the hoky-poky! Even later, everyone was drunk, even Relena. Then the DJ decided it would be a good idea to have a dance off. All the guys and gals participated because by this time everything sounded like the best idea in the world. Everyone had original moves and danced very well indeed. So who one? I'll leave that for you to decide.  
  
After all of the guests left and went home, it was time for the honeymoon flight to begin.  
  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Day 1

Day 1  
  
Duo didn't tell Hilde where they were going because he wanted it to be a surprise. This worried Hilde a bit, but she was so tired from the events and months of sleepless planning that all she cared about was getting a good nights sleep.  
  
When they finally reached their hotel in the limo they took from the airport, it was afternoon. Duo finally let her look out the window and what she saw outside took her breath away. There was a huge hotel on a huge white beach with big umbrellas and palm trees.   
  
"This is beautiful... Such a big hotel like this and not another building in sight. Where are we, Duo?" She asked.  
  
"We're on a private island in the Bahamas."  
  
"Wow... Duo, can we go to our room now?"  
  
"Sure, Babe! Just wait till you see it!"  
  
Hilde got out of the car and followed Duo into the hotel. "I can't wait to use the bed."  
  
Duo smiled to himself, then walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir, we're the Maxwell's."  
  
"Ah yes, the newlyweds. Here is the key to your suite. If there is anything I can get for you, please don't hesitate to call. Enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thanks man, later!" Duo said as he and Hilde headed over to the elevator.  
  
They reached their floor and noticed that there was only one door. It said their room number so they went in.  
  
"Oh...my...GOD! Duo! This room is bigger that our entire apartment!" Hilde said in awe.  
  
"Yep, and this is only the lounge! Let's check out the bedroom."  
  
"Sounds good. I'm in the mood to use the bed right now!"  
  
They entered the bedroom. It was also large with a king bed, and flowing curtains that lead out to a balcony overlooking the ocean.   
  
Hilde smiled widely at Duo then kissed him. "I love it!" Then she jumped into the bed.  
  
Duo smiled slyly at her.  
  
"We finally get to relax!!" Hilde said as she laid her head down on one of the big fluffy pillows so Duo wouldn't be able to see it.  
  
Duo sauntered over to the bed and was about to playfully attack her when he noticed her sudden silence.  
  
"Is she sleeping?! Well I had OTHER plans for the first day we're here and her sleeping wont stop me!"   
  
He reached over Hilde *click* "Yeah, room service? I'd like 2 cheese burgers, a bottle of Champaign, a chocolate cake, 4 orders of fries, a cheese pizza, a cappuccino, a couple bags of chips, a steak, 2 rootbeer floats, and my wife would like a Coca Cola. *click*  
  
Duo smiled triumphantly as he slammed down the phone. "I always wanted to do that!"  
  
An hour later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Here's your order. It came on 12 carts though."   
  
"That's fine, just wheel them in!"  
  
The boy did just that and five minutes later they were all inside.  
  
"Thanks, Skippy."  
  
"Umm...My name is Paul actually."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The boy held out his hand as he stood at the door.  
  
"What? Oh! A tip! Here's your tip, grow out your hair, dye it brown, and put it in a braid!" He slammed the door in the boy's face and proceeded to the first cart of food.  
  
After an hour of TV and pigging out nonstop, he finished EVERYTHING!  
  
"That was a good snack." He said as he patted his stomach.  
  
Hilde emerged from the bedroom. "You had a snack, I see."  
  
"Yeah, I got you something too" he handed her the coca cola.  
  
"Thanks. So what do you want to do? It's just about 3 pm."  
  
Duo thought for a moment. "How about a couple movies till dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good" said Hilde as she sat down next to him. "Let's watch Spaceballs, Duo."  
  
"Anything you want, babe."  
  
So that was the first movie they watched, and by the end of the second movie, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, it was time for them to get ready for dinner.  
  
"OK, Hilde, let's get dressed for dinner." He stood up.  
  
"Fine...Uh-oh... Duo, I was so caught up in planning the wedding that I forgot to pack anything accept my bathing suit and some clothes. I didn't pack any dresses or anything like that!!" Hilde started to feel dizzy.  
  
"No problem, babe! You told me to take care of the honeymoon and that's what I did. Clothes included" Duo said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. He picked up on e of the large suit cases and opened it. After rummaging through it for a while, he held up a beautiful dress. It was red, short, and tight with straps that were made out of small diamonds.  
  
"Duo!! It's gorgeous! And it looks brand new!"  
  
"It is. I bought you all new stuff. Now go try the dress on!!"  
  
"OK, OK! I'll be right back." Hilde picked up the dress and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in the dress.  
  
"Whoa! You look HOT!"  
  
"Thanks! It fits perfectly. How did you know my size?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Well... I went into Macy's and found a girl who looked like your build. I told her that if she tried on everything in the store that I liked for you, that she would get the commission on everything. Plus I gave her a tip after."  
  
"Wow... That was actually very clever."  
  
"It was nothin'. Now I'm gonna get changed so be ready when I come out!"  
  
While Duo was in the bathroom, Hilde put up her hair and put on makeup. When Duo came out he was wearing a very nice black shirt and black dress pants. They then both put on their shoes and left the room.   
  
"Figures," Hilde said as he looked at him in the elevator "all black." She giggled.  
  
The door opened and they went out into the lobby.   
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the hotel restaurant. It's really classy!" exclaimed Duo as they made their way through the hotel.   
  
When they found the restaurant, it was very dim and lit with candles.  
  
"Hilde sighed as she looked at the sight. "How romantic."  
  
Duo smiled at her as he talked to the host.  
  
"Right this way Mr. Maxwell, Mrs. Maxwell." The host lead them over to a private table, where they two sat down.  
  
The host gave them the menus and left.  
  
The two looked over the menu briefly, then put them to the side.   
  
The waiter came up to them. "Good evening. My name is Fredrik and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Champaign" Duo said in this most mature voice.  
  
The waiter nodded and left. When he returned, he was holding a very large bottle of Champaign.  
  
Duo looked at the bottle, then at the waiter. "Looks good, Freddy boy."  
  
"The name's Fredrik."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Humph. May I take your order?"  
  
Duo went back into his mature voice. "My wife and I would like the lobster."  
  
Hilde whispered to Duo "And french fries!"  
  
"Oh right. And french fries."  
  
Fredrik raised an eyebrow, then left.  
  
"Oh Duo, this is so nice" said Hilde in a slight daze.  
  
"Sure is. I just hope the food here is as good as the stuff I got from room service!"   
  
When the dinner came, the two lobsters were the biggest they have ever seen. Not to mention the pile of french fries they got. Yep, nothing but the best for our Duo and Hilde!  
  
After dinner, the went back to their room.   
  
"I'm stuffed!" Said Duo as he made his way to the bedroom.  
  
"Me too." Hilde sighed. "I'm so tired now. I just want to sleep till noon!"  
  
Duo started shedding his cloths until only his boxers remained. He walked up to his wife.   
  
"I hope you're not TOO tired" he said as he rubbed Hilde's bare arms.   
  
"No. I'm not TOO tired." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Duo picked her up and laid her on the bed. He started to help her out of her dress and.........  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	3. Day 2

Day 2  
  
Around noon the next day...  
  
Hilde was up first. She looked over at Duo who looked like a sleeping child. She smiled and got up, putting on her robe.  
  
Duo somehow sensed her presence leaving the bed and woke up.   
  
He looked up. "Hilde?"  
  
"Afternoon, Sunshine." She flashed him a warm smile.   
  
Duo jumped out of the bed, threw his robe on loosely, and wrapped his arms around Hilde's waist. He kissed her cheek and neck.  
  
"Are you in the mood?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," she said with a smile.   
  
"Alright dudes and dudettes, this is surfing 101. Like, if any of you need, like, boards so they can get started, like, come forward.   
  
"Come on Hilde, it's time to please our mood!"  
  
They grabbed two surf boards from the surfing instructor and ran into the ocean.  
  
"Whoa! Like, be careful out there dudes! The waves are nArLy!" yelled the instructor.  
  
Duo caught a huge wave. He screamed over to Hilde.  
  
"This is great! I'm doing so-" he wiped out as she wave unexpectedly died.   
  
"Typical of him." Said Hilde as she caught her first bid wave.  
  
They surfed until the sun started to set, all the time satisfying their mood. Duo caught more waves that Hilde, but he also whipped out more. They laid on the beach together. Wet, alone, and with their surfboards.   
  
"That was fun" said Hilde who was laying her head on Duo's damp bare chest.  
  
"Uh-huh." Duo said as he watched the sunset with his wife.  
  
They watched the sun turn the sky different shades of oranges, reds, and purples.   
  
Duo and Hilde started to walk up to their room. Duo had his arm around Hilde, holding her close.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yes, Hilde?"  
  
"What are we going to do for dinner?"  
  
"Well, we can go to the restaurant on the beach, or the one we went to last night, or-"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Or- Oh, what?"  
  
"...Can we just order in tonight?"  
  
Duo smiled down at her. "Sure, babe."  
  
As they entered their room, Hilde's hands started to roam over Duo's body, and he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
They never got to ordering dinner.  



	4. Day 3

Day 3  
  
The morning sun rays shone on Duo's face. His eyes shut tight as he tired not to wake up. After fighting a loosing battle he finally opened his eyes.  
  
After blinking a few times, he turned over to look at Hilde.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed and shot up put of the bed.  
  
Hilde instantly woke up and turned her head upwards.  
  
"YEOOOOOOWWWW!!!!"  
  
The two cried out in pain for another minute, then collapsed on the bed, lying still.   
  
"What the hell's goin' on?!" Duo practically yelled.  
  
"I don't know but every move I make feel like I'm being bur...ned..." she trailed off.  
  
"Hilde?! HILDE!!! You didn't die on me, did you?!?"  
  
"Duo..." she said in a calm voice.  
  
"Yeah???"   
  
"Did you put on any sun block before we went surfing the entire day yesterday, in the intense tropical sun?" she asked.  
  
"...............No............"  
  
"Me either."  
  
They sat there for another few minutes, realizing what happened.  
  
Duo was first to speak. "We got toasted, didn't we..."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Shit." Duo sighed. "Is there anything we can do about it?"  
  
"Well, aloe would help, but I didn't bring any."  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"I bet they sell some at the cute little hotel store though."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
...Silence...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"GO GET SOME!!!"  
  
"Crap. That means I'm gonna have to put on clothes............ I don't wanna go" he said.  
  
"DUO!!!" Hilde was about to yell at him, but decided against it. 'I know a better way to do this.' she said to herself.  
  
"Duo," she said in a seductive voice "if you get the aloe, I'll rub it all over you."  
  
Duo's eyes shot wife open. He jumped out of the bed, threw some clothes on and ran out of the room.  
  
Hilde smiled. "Works every time."  
  
  
Duo reached the lobby and looked around for the store.   
  
"Whoa Dude! You are BRIGHT! That's one narly sunburn!!" Shouted the suffering instructor as he passed Duo.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Where's the hotel store?" said Duo eagerly. He wanted to get the aloe as quickly as possible so he could get his rub down.   
  
"It's over there, dude!" said the surfer, pointing behind Duo.  
  
Duo turned around, but didn't see it.  
  
"Haha! Made you look!"  
  
Duo turned around and grabbed the guy by his bleach blond hair.  
  
"Normally I don't mess with other people's hair," Duo said angrily "but if you don't tell me where that store is I'm going to PERSONALLY RIP EVERY STAND OF HAIR YOUR HAIR OUT OF YOUR SKULL!!!!!!"   
  
The suffer, scared to death, looked for a way to escape. "It's, like, down the hall! I sware!!, Dude!!"  
  
"That's better." Duo dropped the guy and headed down the hall. The surfer, on the other hand, ran for his life.  
  
Duo finally reached the store and went inside.  
  
"This place is huge for a 'cute little hotel store'." He said quoting Hilde.  
  
After he looked through the place for several minutes, he found the section with the aloe.  
  
"Oh man! There's got to be 10 different kinda of this stuff here! I wonder which I should get......"  
  
He stared at the shelf. He looked up, he looked down, he looked left, and he looked right. He started to pout.  
  
"Uhhh....Can I help you?" asked a female clerk.  
  
Duo looked up at her. "...Yes..."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Aloe lotion..." he looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well, we have all of these. What do you need it for?" she asked, putting her hand on Duo's shoulder, trying to keep him from crying.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!" yelled Duo.  
  
The lady quickly removed her hand and stepped back. "Oh. I see. A sunburn?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Here, take some of these" the lady handed him about 7 large bottle of aloe.   
  
Duo was trying to reach for his money in his pocket but the lady clerk refused.  
  
"It's on the house, Red. Now go put that stuff on and you'll feel good as new in not time." She said as she escorted Duo to the elevator.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, Duo walked hurriedly to the door of their room. He smiled as he thought of what Hilde would do to him with the lotion. He opened the door.  
  
"Hilde, I'm home!"  
  
Hilde walked out of the bedroom in a very skimpy, loose fitting red outfit.  
  
Duo's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he dropped the bottles of aloe.  
  
"Whoa..." was all he could say.  
  
"Bring the aloe into the bedroom. I'll be waiting" said Hilde, and she walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Duo just stood still for a moment. When he snapped out of his trance, he fumbled to the floor, picked up the bottles, and ran into the bedroom after Hilde.  
  
When he entered to bedroom, Hilde was laying seductively on the bed. It was all she could do to keep herself from laughing as she saw Duo practically drooling in the doorway.  
  
"Strip to you boxers and join me."  
  
Duo did this in a flash and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Lay on your stomach." Hilde ordered him, and he did.  
  
Hilde picked up one of the bottles of aloe and squirted some on Duo's back. She gently massaged the liquid into his hot, burnt, red flesh. She heard Duo mean with pleasure and she knew he was enjoying it.  
  
After Hilde finished Duo's back, legs, arms, and shoulders, she moved her head to his ear and whispered into it.  
  
"Flip over" was all she said.  
  
He obeyed and Hilde squirted the aloe on his chest. She rubbed it on every muscle and ripple on his hard body.  
  
Duo sat up when Hilde finished and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Not it's your turn." Duo said, laying her in her stomach.  
  
He rubbed the lotion into her back, feeling the burning pain in her skin melt away under his fingers. After he finished the rest of the back of her body, he gently flipped her on her back. He put some lotion in his hand and started to rub her neck with it. He moved down to her stomach and caressed the aloe into her skin, moving from her stomach to her abs and back again.  
  
Hilde kept her eyes shut through the entire process. His touch felt so wonderful that she wanted to savor every moment.  
  
Duo stared down at her, he had saved the best part for last. He rubbed the aloe into his hands and started to massage Hilde's chest, slowly moving to the swell of her breasts.  
  
Hilde let out a slight moan at his gentle touch. She sat up, no longer feeling pain from the sunburn, and stared into his eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes, their eyes filled with passion.   
  
Duo made the first move and started kissing her lips and neck. Hilde replied quickly and once again started to roam her hands over his bare body.  
  
They spent the rest of the day ordering in room service and making each others pain turn into pleasure.  
  



	5. Day 4

Day 4  
  
Hilde woke up about 12:30 the next afternoon.  
  
She sat up. "Wow, I can't even feel the sunburn today." She heard a strange noise and looked down at her stomach. "I'm staving! I need some food."  
  
Duo's eyes shot open. "Food??"  
  
"Yeah, let's get up and get some."  
  
"OK."  
  
They got up and dressed. When they Finished, Hilde was wearing a short light blue sun dress, and a pair of matching sandals. It was another outfit Duo had bought for her.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was wearing something totally out of character. He had on a bright colored yellow and orange Hawaiian shirt, a pair of tan khaki shorts, and flip flops. When he came out of the bathroom wearing that, Hilde just stared.  
  
When Hilde finally found her voice she said, "You're joking, right?"  
  
"Joking about what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Duo, you look like a tourist."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"DUO!! Oh forget it. Let's just find some food."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
The couple exited their room and rode the elevator to the lobby. They walked outside to where the out door restaurant was located in a huge open cabana hut.  
  
As They sat down, Hilde noticed a sign that read 'ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET'.  
  
"Oh no."   
  
"Huh? What's wrong, Babe?"  
  
Hilde looked at him. He hadn't seen it. Maybe if she didn't say anything he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing's wrong."  
  
"OK..."  
  
One of the waitresses came to their table.  
  
"Hello!! How are you this afternoon?!" she asked in a high peppy voice.  
  
"We're-"  
  
"That's wonderful!! Today's specials are crab cakes and fried mushrooms! We also has an-"  
  
Hilde knew what she was about to say and shook her head frantically.  
  
"An all you can eat buffet!"  
  
"No!!!" Hilde smacked her forehead.   
  
"ALL YOU CAN EAT?! YEAH!!!!"  
  
"Oh god help us."  
  
The waitress looked at her with a confused look. "Is there something wrong?!"   
  
"You better call in all the cooks you have. My husband has an endless stomach."  
  
"You're funny! He can't eat that-"  
  
"Hey, Hilde," Duo said as he came back from the buffet, food piled sky high on the two plates he was carrying "We better tell the people here that they're out of food."  
  
Hilde sunk into her chair as she watched Duo inhale the food.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe he's eating so much!" The waitress said in amazement.  
  
"He's just getting started, so like I said, you better call all the chefs you got out here." Hilde sighed "We're going to be here for a while."  
  
"Ok! I will!" She skipped off into the kitchen and Hilde heard her yell "CODE RED!!!"  
  
"This is great food, Hilde! Duo said between bites. "Aren't you gonna have some?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm going to wait until you go back for 23rds..."  
  
  
Much later that afternoon...  
  
Duo and Hilde started to walk onto the beach.  
  
"I can't believe how good the food was, and how nice the people were!"  
  
"Duo, they threw us out."  
  
"I know, but they did it a lot nicer than some of the other places"  
  
Hilde thought back on some of the other times. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
As they walked up the beach, they notices a large crowd around a stage.  
  
"Wonder what's goin' on there" said Duo.  
  
"Let's go see."  
  
They approached the stage and walked over to the guy who looked to be in charge.   
  
"Hey, what's happening here?"  
  
"Well THAT'S a silly question. We're having a contest of course! It's for couples."  
  
"Sounds fun, we'll join."  
  
"Groovy!! Names please?"  
  
Duo thought for a moment.  
  
"My name is Heero, and this is my wife Relena."  
  
Hilde burst out into laughter.  
  
"Alright then, stand over there" the guy pointed to a group of couples near the stage.  
  
They walked over and waited for the contest to start.  
  
They guy in charge came onto the stage.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentle men! Welcome to out beach contest! What our contestant will have to do is go through many tests. After each couple finishes a test, our judges will score them and who ever has the most points at the end wins our mystery grand prize!"  
  
The crowd went wild!  
  
"Our first contest is the ice cream eating contest! Who ever can eat the most ice cream wins 10 points!"  
  
The contestants came onto the stage as the same number of ice cream filled bathtubs were wheeled out as contestant.   
  
Duo's eyes went impossibly wide. "H-H-Hilde!!!"  
  
"Good God!"  
  
Duo turned to her. "We're in ice cream heaven!!!"  
  
"Let the contest begin!"  
  
Duo dived into their tub of ice cream. Hilde knew they were going to obviously going to win this contest since they both loved ice cream, and since Duo was still hungry from their lunch which he didn't get to finish.   
  
No spoon was big enough for Duo. Near the bottom of the tub, when there was only one other couple still in the contest, Duo decided it would be faster to use his hands. So he did.  
  
In the end, all the other parties dropped out and Duo and Hilde (or Heero and Relena as they were announced) ended up not only winning, but getting 5 bonus points for eating the entire tub!  
  
The next couple of tests were things like blondest hair (which they lost), longest hair (which they won!), and longest hand stand (which they just lost!).  
  
Near the end of the tests, they were given 20 minutes to figure out a skit to impress the judges. At this point there was only one couple Duo and Hilde had to worry about, so they decided to do the best skit they knew.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
The one couple they were worried about came out and did a great reenactment of the Spartan Sprit Cheerleaders skit from SNL. Another couple tried to reenact one of the fight scenes from the Matrix and did a fair job.   
  
When it finally got to Duo and Hilde's turn, the theme music to Austin Powers came on and Duo sauntered onto the stage doing a perfect Austin Powers impression. Hilde was one of the girls who chased him around screaming, along with a bunch of other girls Duo had pulled from the audience to help Hilde. The judges were wowed by the performance and 10 points was given to them, while only 5 or 7 points were given to the other couples.   
  
The announcer came onto the stage. "Sadly we are at our last contest. In the lead is Relena and Duo, followed closely by Babs and James. Don't worry though, because this last tests could make it anyone's game! Now, for the last test, the kissing contest which can be up to 100 points! Good luck to you all!"  
  
The Babs and James came out and did an impressive kissing display. They wasted no time getting into the good part and the crowd and judges loved it.  
  
They next hand full of judges did a good job also, but none of them compared to the first couple.  
  
"They did really good, Duo."  
  
"Eh, they weren't so hot. Let's show them how to really kiss." He winked at her.  
  
They went onto the stage.  
  
"And here is out last couple, Heero and Relena!!"  
  
Duo looked deeply into Hilde's eyes. "Ya ready, Babe?"  
  
Hilde nodded as Duo leaned down to give her one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her.  
  
They kissed as the crowd went wild. They kissed as the judges gave them the points. They kissed....and kissed...and kissed...  
  
The announcer stepped over to them. "Well, these two are obviously our winners!" He got closer to the kissing couple and whispered to them "Alright, you won. You can stop now!"  
  
And kissed...And kissed...  
  
The announcer laughed nervously. "Ahaha...I sure do hope these two have a room at the hotel."  
  
And kissed...and finally broke away.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde, his eyes filled with passion. She returned his look. They started to talk back to the hotel.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait! What about your prize?!"  
  
"Bring it to room 1028" Said Duo, never taking his eyes off Hilde.  
  
They walked quickly up to their room and entered it.  
  
Hilde spoke in a dazed voice. "What do you think he prize is?"  
  
Duo answered as he led her to the bedroom. "I don't care."  
  
He closed the door.  
  



	6. Day 5: The Last Day

Day 5: The Last Day  
  
At 11:45 am there was a knock on the honeymooners door.  
  
Duo opened on eye, then the other. He unwrapped himself from the covers and from Hilde, and put on a bathrobe. He slowly walked over to the door, letting out a big yawn, then opening the door.  
  
"Hello, sir," said the guy at the door "I'm here to deliver you your grand prize!"  
  
Duo perked up at the words. "Oh? Where is it?" He looked around, expecting something big.  
  
"Here you go!" The guy handed Duo an envelope. "Inside are two passes to get into Razzly's. The BEST dance club in the Bahamas!"  
  
"What!? That was the only thing I couldn't get for my wife for our honeymoon!" He grabbed the passes and have the guy a five buck tip.  
  
"Whoa! Thanks!"  
  
Duo shut the door and ran into the bedroom. "Hilde! Wake up!"  
  
"mmm...What's wrong?"  
  
"We got passes to that exclusive dance club you wanted to go to!"  
  
Hilde sprang up "NO WAY!"  
  
"WAY!"  
  
"That's great!! It will be the perfect ending to our wonderful honeymoon."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"I'll be about to wear the sexy clubbing cloths you bought for me too" she said with a smirk.  
  
Duo grinned from ear to ear, the tackled her onto the bed.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
He kissed her passionately. "I love you, Hilde."  
  
Hilde smile softly. "I love you too, Duo."  
  
They stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Let's order room service!" Duo said as he jumped over to the phone.  
  
"Well," Hilde said in a huff "THAT romantic moment lasted long." She shook her head.  
  
A while later their room service came and they ate together on the balcony.  
  
"I love eating out here." Said Hilde as she looked out onto the ocean.  
  
Duo looked around nervously. "Yeah...But maybe we should put on some sunblock..."  
  
Hilde couldn't help but giggle. "You didn't like what happened when we got sun burnt?"  
  
Duo smirked and relaxed. "On the other hand, it wasn't THAT bad."  
  
She giggled again. "So, what are we going to do before we go dancing tonight?"  
  
"One word. volleyball."   
  
Hilde cried with joy. She loved volleyball!  
  
They both changed from the bathrobes to their bathing suits. Then Duo started running for the door, anxious to get going.  
  
"WAAAAAAIT!!!!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!?!"  
  
Hilde held up a bottle. "Sun block."  
  
"Ah! Smart Girl!"  
  
"I know." She said as she tossed Duo the bottle.  
  
They put the sun block on thoroughly. Duo's sun block was the kind was purple on your skin, and Hilde's was green."  
  
When Duo squirted more into his hand to put it on his face, he ended up missing his hand completely, and purple lotion squirted all over Hilde's green tummy.  
  
"Hey! Didn't anyone tell you that purple and green clash!?"  
  
"I'm SO sorry, Babe!" He was being sincere.  
  
Hilde snorted, then grinned. "It's ok Duo." She quickly raised he bottle and squirted Duo on his purple chest.  
  
Duo looked down at himself, then back and Hilde. "Of course you know this mean war."  
  
"OH! I'm shaken in my wittle yewwow bikini!"  
  
Duo squirted some on her leg and Hilde returned fire on his arm.  
  
Suddenly, Hilde broke out and tackled Duo, pinning him to the floor on his stomach.  
  
"OOF!" He hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Hilde squirted what remained of her green lotion in her hand and wrote on Duo's back.  
  
"Hey! What are you writing?"  
  
Hilde let him get up to look in a mirror.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "I do NOT!"  
  
Hilde fell on the ground laughing, and Duo found it the perfect opportunity for revenge. He flipped her on her back and wrote nice and clearly with his purple lotion.  
  
"Oh no" she said as she realized what he was doing. She went to the mirror when he was done.  
  
"Oh man!" She looked over at him. "You suck."  
  
Duo grinned. "Let's go play some V-ball now!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
The exited the room.  
  
The couple walked down the beach until they found 2 guys begging people to play a game of V-ball with them.  
  
"You just wont play cuz we're the best!" Said Chad.  
  
"You tell 'em, Chad!" Said Ted.  
  
Duo went up to the two guys. "We'll play."  
  
Ted and Chad looked them over. "Fine."  
  
"But," Hilde chimed in "We're kinda new to this game."  
  
The two guys grinned evilly. "Don't worry, baby, so are we."  
  
Duo and Hilde swapped 'year right' glances.  
  
"Shall we put a bet down on who wins then?" asked Chad.  
  
"Well..."Said Duo, trying not to laugh. "ok."  
  
They all put down a 20 and the game began.  
  
The game went as followed:  
The first two times Hilde served she 'messed up'. For the first 5 minutes Duo never hit the ball. Their opponents really thought they sucked, so they decided to raise the bet and everyone put in another 20. Now after that, Duo and Hilde showed them how they REALLY played and quickly turned the game around. In the end the score was a pathetic Chad and Ted 20 points, Hilde and Duo 68.  
  
"Bogus!! They were suppose to suck!" sulked Chad.  
  
Duo stopped counting their money for a moment and looked at them. "Hmm...Beginners luck?"  
  
"YEAR RIGHT!!" yelled Ted.  
  
"Well, see you guys later." And with that the newly weds started back to the hotel.  
  
  
Hilde sighed as they walked. "It's only 4 o'clock. What are we gonna do until we go dancing?"  
  
"Hmm...How about we check out the karioke room in the hotel?"  
  
"That's a great idea! It's early so we'll probably have the place to ourselves."  
  
Duo smiled. "Yup, let's hurry."  
  
They entered the hotel and when down a small hallway which led to a small room which led to a big room which led to another big room. They went down another hall, look a left, then a right, then a right, then a left, then entered the karioke room. The room was big and dark with colored lights, a TV monitor, a small bar and a karioke machine.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
Duo grinned. "Perfect."  
  
Hilde skipped over to the stage and looked through the music book. She picked a song and the music started playing.  
  
Duo laughed out loud as he heard the music. "I knew she was gonna play this." He jumped onto the stage and started to sing and dance to the song Bootylicious by Destiny's Child. (I don't own them!) As the song played he shook his butt all over the stage and sang as loud as he could.   
  
Hilde sighed as the song and the booty shaken ended. "I love that song."  
  
Duo picked the next song and it was no surprise that it turned out to be Highway to Hell by AC/DC (Don't own them either!)  
  
For the next two hours they sang songs such as What is Love?, Pop Music, I'm to Sexy, and many, many others (Don't own any songs there!). The funny thing is that their performances started to draw a crowd, and before they knew it the place was packed and cheering for them.  
  
They were just about to sing another song when Hilde looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit! It's 6:00! We have to get dressed and go!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Duo turned to the people. "Thank you thank you! We'll be here till Thursday! Try the veal!"  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
"OK, OK, I can't back that up."  
  
Hilde grabbed Duo's wrist and led him to the door, pushing past people as they went, but before they left, she turned around. "Attention! Duo has left the building!" She turned around after that and they left for their suite.  
  
  
After they quickly changed into their clubbing cloths, they went out in front of the hotel and rode in a limo to the dance club.  
  
They exited the limo, went up to the bouncer, gave him their passes, and entered the club.   
  
The club was HUGE and filled with people. There was loud music, a huge bar that took up one side of the building, and there was a lot of flashing and neon lights.  
  
"Whoa... I've never seen anything like this..."  
  
Hilde looked at him. "WHAT?!"  
  
"I SAID, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"  
  
"ME NEITHER! LET'S GET A DRINK."  
  
"MY HAIR IS TURNING PINK!!!???"  
  
"NO! LET'S-GET-A-DRINK!"  
  
"OH, OK!"  
  
Together they moved through the masses and over to the bar. A bartender came over to them. "What can I get youz?"  
  
Duo grinned. "I want an Orgasm."  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
"Relax, Babe, it's just a drink."  
  
"Hmm...Well in that case...I'll have a Sex On The Beach."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and Hilde gave him a devilish grin.  
  
The bartender rolled her eyes and got them their drinks. "That'll be $6.50."  
  
"OK." Duo put their passes on the bar so he could dig through his pocket for cash.   
  
The bartender saw them. "Oh, you have those. Never mind then."  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"You don't know? Those passes let youz have free drinks"  
  
Duo and Hilde looked at each other. "ALRIGHT!"  
  
As they finished their drinks, the DJ came on the loud speaker and the music stopped.   
  
"What's goin' on?"  
  
"Hello ladies and gents! I hope everyone is enjoying their night so far. As always, we are going to be having a musical group be reenacted by people in the club tonight. The ground that has been selected is......N'SYNC, and the song is......DIRTY POP! So, if you think you have what it takes to be a member of this group, come over to me and we'll have auditions. For the rest of you, the performance will be held on the main stage in an hour and a half. Until then, back to the music! PARTY ON!"  
  
Hilde looked at Duo. Duo looked at Hilde. Duo didn't say anything. Hilde sighed. "Ok, go ahead and try out. I'll see you later."  
  
"YES! I love ya, Babe! Later!"   
  
Hilde watched as he left, then shook her head. She knew he would get to be anyone of those guys he wanted because he knew all the words and all the moves. He taped the music video and watched it over 100 times just in case something like this ever came up. She sighed and ordered another drink.  
  
  
Duo walked over to the DJ. "I want to join."  
  
"You and everyone else. Do you know the words?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you know the guys?"  
  
"Yup yup."  
  
"...Do you know the moves?"  
  
"Yup yup yup!"  
  
".........Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"......Ok, your in."   
  
"YES!"  
  
"Who do you want to be?"  
  
"Uhh...JC."  
  
"Whatever. Go over there and wait until I pick out the other guys."  
  
"K!" Duo walked onto the stage and watched as the other guys were picked.  
  
  
One and a half hours later, Hilde had been hit on 20 times and 2 of the guys had been 'hit on' by her. She didn't want to have to break that one guys nose. Oh well.  
  
The music went off again. "Ladies and gents, please welcome our own N'SYNC!!!"  
  
The music to Dirty Pop started and the 5 guys came on, Duo in front. They went through the song and did the moves perfectly, sang wonderfully, and everyone was very impressed.  
  
Hilde leaned over to the bartender. "That's my husband up there!!"  
  
"He's cute."  
  
"Hey now..."  
  
After the song was over, everyone applauded and Duo came back to Hilde.  
  
"Now we dance."  
  
"WOOHOO!"  
  
Duo took Hilde onto the dance floor and spun her around. He dipped her, threw and caught her, and made a very good show for everyone in the place. They danced through the night and well into the morning hours. Finally, at 4 am the club closed and they had to leave.  
  
They got into the limo and rode back to the hotel. This was when they noticed how tired they were, and when they finally reached the hotel, they practically crawled to their room. They striped their cloths, threw on PJs and collapsed onto the bed.   
  
Duo managed to find enough strength to turn his head to Hilde. "Hey, wanna do it?"  
  
Hilde didn't look at him, but made a very annoyed noise instead. "No. Go to sleep."  
  
But she said that to late, for he was already asleep.  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
After the newlyweds had come back from their honeymoon, Relena had decided to throw a special pool party for them with all of their close friends.   
  
By the time the two had gotten to Relena's mansion, everyone was already there, so they were glad they decided to come in their bathing suits.  
  
They said hello to everyone, then they adjourned pool side.   
  
Hilde and Duo passed Noin and Wufei to get to Relena so they could thank her for her kindness. Noin looked at the two as they passed and smiled.   
  
"They're such a cute couple!"  
  
"Humph. You'd think that since they honeymooned in the Bahamas that they would have at least gotten a decent tan. Their backs both have white marks on them."  
  
"They do?" Noin looked closer, then her eyes widened. "What the hell?? Those are words on their backs! And they say...!" she couldn't finish.  
  
Wufei looked closer this time and saw what Noin was talking about. "INJUSTICE!"  
  
They both walked away from the two, for on their back were these words. On Duo's back was 'I wove Noin!' and on Hilde's was 'I did Wufee. Twice'.  
  
THE END!!  
  



End file.
